i'll always love you
by amotexoxo
Summary: Spike gets a nice surprise after the final battle on Angel, he calls Buffy and lets her know he's alive... how does she handle it? post season 7 and NFA
1. Chapter 1

He looked around the small white room when a figure dressed in white came up to him.

"'ello luv," Spike said to the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her more beautiful than he did today. Long white flowy dress and her hair a dirty blond.

"Spike I have come to give you the gift of life," Tara said with a smile on her face, "you have proved yourself worthy and will now be human, but"

"There's always a but isn't there," he said with a smirk on his face.

"It's a good but I promise, the Power's That Be want you to continue to fight the good fight but since you will be human you won't have any superhuman strength, so along with your humanity you will keep your strength and fast healing," she had one of the hugest smiles he had ever seen before on her face, "You deserve to be happy Spike and to live a semi-normal life, and make me a promise will you,"

"What's that luv?" Spike asked.

"That you go and find Buffy and be happy with her, Oh and tell Willow that I love her deeply and wish her to be happy," Tara asked.

"I will be sure to deliver the message to Willow for you, as for the other part, I am not sure about that what if she doesn't want me?" asked Spike.

"She will I am sure of that, now go and be happy," were the final words he heard from her.

There was a great white light and Spike was back in L.A. in the hospital hooked up to a couple machines. That is when he heard it, a constant beeping noise to his left. He looked over and realized what it was, his heart beating. Staring at the monitor with amazement a doctor walked in.

"Good to see that you are awake Mr.?" the young doctor said.

"The name's William, William Marsters," he said to the doctor.

"Well Mr. Marsters, I am Dr. Bryant. Do you remember anything about before you came in? You had quite the bump on your head," said Dr. Bryant.

"Not that much Doc, do you think you could fancy telling me when I could get out of this place I have a girl to go find," Spike said hurriedly.

"Well I don't see the need to keep you here any longer than what u need to be just let me draw up your paper work and you can be on your way," said Dr. Bryant.

The first thing Spike did was take a walk on the beach in direct sunlight, it was the first time in about 120 years that he had been out in the sun, except for the time when he had the ring of amara. But this was different somehow, it had a deeper meaning. He knew then that he had a significant meaning in this world and he had a slayer to find. He went and dialed a familial number he had wanted to dial so many times since he had been back.

"Hello" said a sleepily groggy voice.

"'ello luv, miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Her days were usually like this, she would go patrol for a little bit then came back home when everyone was sleeping and just think. Think of everything she has lost and of how she wishes he was still here with her. Sure life had gotten easier since she wasn't the only slayer anymore but it didn't help with her forgetting about him. How could she ever forget about him or what he had done for her, he went and fought for his soul for her. That is one reason among many that she loved him, she just wished he would have believed that before he had died.

The shrill sound of the phone broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," Buffy said.

"'ello luv," he said on the other side of the phone.

What this is impossible it can't be Spike he is dead buried with the hell mouth.

"I don't know who this is but this is a very unfunny joke," she practically cried on the phone, "you know you shouldn't mess with peoples feelings like that. Who is this?"

"Well here's the problem luv, its me, Spike," he told her, "listen I know I should have called sooner but well I just really didn't know how. I mean how do you call someone up and say 'hey I didn't die I came out of a piece of jewelry as a ghost then was made a real boy.' I just didn't know what to say to you luv."

He just heard a loud thump on the phone and it startled him.

"Buffy, Buffy," he practically screamed in the phone.

She scrambled to pick up the phone, a million and one things going through her mind at that moment.

"This can't be real," she was whispering now over the phone, "Spike is it really you, because if this is some joke I will come and kill whoever it is over the phone."

"Did u miss me that much eh luv," Spike laughed.

"Where are you at Spike," Buffy said "I need to see you to make sure its really you and that you are ok."

"Well I am in L.A.," Spike mumbled.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Uh yea you see when I came back, I was connected to Wolfram and Heart and couldn't leave so I had to stay with Peaches and I didn't want u to know I came back even after I became all touchable again I couldn't." He said .

"So Angel knew, and why wouldn't you want to tell me," Buffy asked.

"Because I was afraid, I went out as a hero and then I come back and I didn't know what you would think of me." He explained.

"Well Spike I wish you would have called me because I have missed you so much and I have spent so much time wishing you were here and wanting to tell you that I did mean what I said in the hell mouth," she paused, "I love you Spike I have for a while now and I will be taking the first flight out to L.A. to see you."

Spike couldn't hide his smile, he felt like a million bucks.

"I love you too luv," He told her, "Let me know when your plane comes in so I can meet you there, See you soon."

She was so nervous and happy at the same time. Spike was alive. She couldn't comprehend it, he was alive and wanted her. The plane landed and it was now or never.

She walked off the plane and that's when she saw him. He was standing there in a very Spike fashion with his duster on dressed in all black. She started into a sprint and ran right into his arms. He kissed her and the kiss started out slow but soon turned very passionate. They parted and just stared into each others eyes. And that's when she realized something was different, he was different.

"Spike are you human?" Buffy asked.

"Yea luv, wasn't really something I could tell you over the phone now is it?"


End file.
